Convivência
by Blanxe
Summary: Série de drabbles ligadas aos arcos que se iniciaram em Remiscência.
1. Um é pouco, dois é bom, três é

Autora: Blanxe  
>Revisora: Andréia Kennen<p>

**Aviso1:** Esse será o espaço onde estarei postando algumas drabbles da série de fics que começou em Reminiscência. Logicamente, para que vocês entendam as drabbles, têm que ter lido as histórias que as geraram (Reminiscência, Essência, Inconsequência, Recorrência e Consequência).

**Aviso2**: As drabbles não seguem uma ordem cronológica, portanto, se houver dificuldade em se situarem, só me avisarem que explicarei, ok?

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p>Drabble #1 – <strong>Um é pouco, dois é bom, três é…<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Sasuke andava atrás do irmão, enquanto este carregava uma caixa grande de papelão vazia. Subiam na direção dos quartos, na casa principal.

— Niisan, não há necessidade de mudar para outra casa.

Itachi, não se comovendo com o apelo do mais novo, ponderou:

— Sasuke, vocês precisam de mais espaço e eu de privacidade.

Aquilo era verdade. Kisho havia nascido há poucos meses e, se já não bastasse os dois primeiros o atormentando, Itachi sabia que um quarto para três meninos ficaria apertado.

— Mas você tem toda a privacidade do mundo aqui. — o caçula contrapôs. — É só fechar a porta do seu quarto e…

Ambos pararam diante da porta aberta do quarto de Itachi. O mais velho ergueu uma das finas sobrancelhas, enquanto Sasuke aturdido olhava para dentro do ambiente.

— Eu havia trancado a porta. — o mais velho atestou, querendo provar ao irmão o seu ponto.

Em cima de sua cama, estavam Hoshi e Tsuki. Os dois meninos de cinco e quatro anos, respectivamente, pareciam ter saído do banho, pois ainda tinham os cabelos úmidos. Pulavam sem uma peça de roupa sequer em seus corpos, sobre a cama antes impecavelmente arrumada de Itachi.

— Mas que bagunça é essa? — Sasuke bradou, chamando a atenção dos pequenos.

Os pulos foram contidos e os garotinhos olharam para os adultos por um segundo, para em seguida se entreolharem e começarem a rir.

— Vamos chocar a sociedade, Tsu! — incentivou Hoshi, pegando na mão do mais novo.

No instante seguinte, Hoshi e Tsuki saltaram da cama e, correndo, saíram do quarto, passando entre Itachi e Sasuke sem permitirem que os detivessem.

Itachi olhou indolente para o irmão e este o fitou com um sorriso constrangido pela zorra que os filhos haviam feito.

O estrondo da porta de entrada da casa batendo e levando embora as risadas das crianças chamou a atenção de ambos. Perante a inércia de seu otouto, Itachi ironizou:

— Você tem noção de que seus filhos estão correndo pelados por Konoha, nesse exato momento?

Os orbes negros de Sasuke triplicaram de tamanho e, num piscar de olhos, ele desapareceu da frente do mais velho.

Itachi suspirou, entrando no quarto e jogando a caixa de papelão em um canto, fitando o local que se apresentava como se um furacão houvesse passado por ali.

Sua consciência dizia para ir ajudar o irmão a procurar pelos peladinhos, afinal, quando Hoshi influenciava Tsuki — que na verdade era o menino mais tranquilo do mundo, normalmente... normalmente quando não estava perto do mais velho — e ambos escapuliam daquela forma, as coisas pendiam para o caos.

Mas...

Até Sasuke encontrar aqueles dois, já teria esvaziado o quarto e levado tudo para a casa adjacente.

— Ele se vira. — disse, começando a catar seus pertences.

Afinal, naquele momento, sua paz não tinha preço!

oOo


	2. O suficiente

Autora: Blanxe  
>Revisora: Andréia Kennen<p>

Aviso: As drabbles não seguem uma ordem cronológica, portanto, se houver dificuldade em se situarem, só me avisarem que explicarei, ok?

* * *

><p>Drabble #2 –<strong> O suficiente<strong>

A data era especial. O dia passara rápido, dando lugar a uma noite clareada pelo manto de estrelas que cobria o céu. A melancolia estava impressa na figura sentada naquele descampado, olhando a Vila serena que já se recolhera, em sua grande maioria, para dentro de suas casas.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

O loiro se virou, surpreso com a voz que o abordava, mas logo um sorriso surgiu, fazendo desaparecer qualquer vestígio da anterior compenetração.

— Nada. — disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. — Ele se esqueceu.

Itachi sentiu no peito aquele aperto desconfortável pela forma casual como Naruto vinha lidando com os deslizes de Sasuke. O irmão aceitara uma missão solo e nem se despedira do amante. Itachi pouco via do otimismo que antigamente estaria estampado no semblante do loiro. Era uma mudança gradual, quase imperceptível, já que Naruto preferia se isolar a mostrar o quanto certos detalhes o afetavam.

Inspirou profundamente, sentando-se ao lado dele e estendeu o que trazia escondido dentro de sua veste.

— Ele não se esqueceu. — disse, vendo o jinchuuriki olhá-lo de um jeito estupefato. — Me pediu para entregar isso a você.

Hesitante, Naruto segurou o embrulho e sorriu como se não acreditasse; um sorriso foi se alargando proporcionalmente e se tornando tão intenso quanto o brilho marejado nos olhos azuis.

Era um conjunto de kunais de três pontas. As mesmas que Minato Namikaze costumava usar quando era vivo.

— Obrigado, Itachi-bastardo. — Naruto agradeceu comovido.

— Agradeça ao Sasuke quando ele voltar. — contradisse ao loiro que assentiu feliz. — Venha, vou pagar o jantar.

— Ramen? — Naruto sugeriu, esperançoso.

— Ramen. — confirmou.

Naruto levantou-se em um pulo, abraçando o presente cuidadosamente contra o corpo e o apressou para que levantasse logo, puxando-o pelo pulso.

Itachi escondeu um sorriso ante a mudança de humor do menor e, apesar da amargura o corroer, internamente, concluiu:

O brilho nos olhos de Naruto era o suficiente, a alegria dele era o que importava, mesmo que aquele presente nunca houvesse sido dado por Sasuke, mesmo que aquele fosse o _seu_ presente de aniversário para o homem que amava.

oOo

* * *

><p>Notas: Só uma pequena postagem para não deixar passar em branco o aniversário do Naruto.<p> 


End file.
